


A Tender Moment

by Dark_Romances



Series: FFXV Family AU [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dad Noctis, Family, M/M, Momma Prompto, More like post mpreg but go off, Mpreg, babies on babies, family au, holding babies, holding babies for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Romances/pseuds/Dark_Romances
Summary: Prompto meets his baby boy for the first time.





	A Tender Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this ficlet as an ask on Tumblr and I figured I would post them here! So have some fluff.
> 
> <http://trashglasses.tumblr.com/post/180061372552/ffxv-family-au-the-first-time-both-promptis-and>

“It’s a boy! Congratulations on a little prince!” The doctor announced as the various nurses took the now crying baby and placed him on Prompto’s chest. He was already in tears but actually seeing his own flesh and blood in his arms caused him to start sobbing loudly, louder than he had ever before. It finally happened.

Noctis smiled, tears in his eyes as well as he repeatedly kissed the top of Prompto’s head. “You did so good Prom…look at him. He’s perfect. Absolutely perfect.” He muttered into Prompto’s ear. Prompto continued to cry, holding his baby against him as if someone were going to take him right out of his arms.

The doctor smiled and worked around Prompto’s grip on the newborn. He carefully put a clip on the umbilical cord and handed the scissors to Noctis. “Prompto, it’s time to let Prince Noctis cut the baby’s cord.” He said. Prompto looked up at the doctor and was hesitant at first before handing the baby over.

The doctor laid the baby down and Noctis snipped the cord quickly. The nurses quickly grabbed the baby and started to clean him up. Noctis walked back to Prompto and ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s blonde hair, trying to calm him down. Prompto was clearly exhausted but he kept his eyes open, looking around for his new baby boy.

“He’s right there Prom. Don’t worry. The nurses have him. They are cleaning him up and they will bring him right back. It’s okay.” He said, comforting him as best he could. “He got dark hair but did you see the little freckles? He is a good balance of both of us. I wonder who he is going to take after” He said, trying to take Prompto’s mind off of his anxieties. Prompto leaned back against the hospital bed and finally relaxed for a moment.

“If we have another kid…Screw this natural birth stuff…painkillers are the way to go…” He said, closing his eyes for a moment. Noctis chuckled a little and continued to run his fingers through Prompto’s hair.

The nurses brought over the now bundled up newborn and smiled as she handed him to Prompto.

“Congratulations your highness. A healthy baby boy. 7 pounds, 3 ounces.” She said. Noctis smiled down at Prompto, who immediately held him close again.

“Nikolas. Nikolas Lucis Caelum. Welcome to the world.” Prompto said quietly, pushing a little bit of his dark hair out of his little face. Prompto couldn’t stop staring at him. This was his baby. His only family. The thought made Prompto start to cry again, holding the newborn against him. “I promise….to take care of you no matter what… I will always be there… nothing will ever happen to you.” He said through his tears, looking down at the now sleeping baby.

Noctis watched from afar. He knew Prompto needed his moment with their new child. It was the only flesh and blood family he had ever had. He knew this was a big moment for him. He knew he was going to have a while before he could hold him.

But he didn’t mind. Prompto could take all the time he needed.


End file.
